Reinas
by Toylad
Summary: Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko y Nicole, son las princesas de los Reinos elementales, pero para tener derecho a la corona, deberán conocerse y juntas, desarrollar sus habilidades máximas. Además de que deberán conocer a los príncipes, los cuales no son para nada lo que cualquiera se imaginaría de un príncipe. Aunque claro, ellas tampoco eran las típicas princesas en apuros.
1. El Reino de los animales

**Nota de**** autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, sé que tengo varias historias pendientes, pero estaba viendo las coreografías de Where have you been y She Wolf de Just Dance 2014 (Links: watch?v=l2IflHuFoAA y watch?v=XOCV4i8FfcU) y se me ocurrió esta historia (es de varios capítulos) Luego, pacieeencia, pronto incluiré a los RBBZ e intentaré subir más One-shot's y capítulos de mis otras historias. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic sí.

**Advertencia:**La trama no está relacionada con la historia original.

* * *

_Kaoru's POV:_

-¿Y a qué se debe, querida madre, que desees reunirme con las otras princesas de los elementos? –pregunté sonando lo más amable posible, ya que mi humor en esos instantes no era como que muy… bueno que digamos. ¿Por qué me hallaba de mal humor? La respuesta, o las respuestas, no eran complicadas. Tenía que conocer a las otras herederas de los Reinos Elementales, cosa que definitivamente no quería hacer y para rematar, debía presentarme como "la princesa del Reino del Fuego". Puff, vaya estupideces. ¡Detesto que me digan princesa! Porque, para comenzar, suena a nena consentida, cosa que no soy y además, suena a que soy insoportable… cosa que considero que tampoco soy.

-Hija, ya te explicamos tu padre y yo que es para que puedan entablar una relación de amistad y en un futuro, cuando tengas derecho a la corona, no ocurran discusiones entre las otras gobernantes y tú –explicó mi madre con una sonrisa. La misma excusa de siempre.

-Como sea –me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada. Mi madre suspiró con resignación.

Miré por la ventana del carruaje en el cual viajábamos y observé el paisaje. Un hermoso bosque. Las criaturas abundaban, hasta parecía que más que la vegetación. Ciervos, pájaros, ardillas, osos, conejos, mapaches, jabalíes, entre otros animales corrían en dirección al carruaje al observarlo. No parecía que fuesen tímidos. Solo espero que la princesa de éste Reino tampoco lo sea.

Desvié mi mirada de la ventana y la dirigí a mi ropa. Traía puesto un vestido largo, que se arrastraba al caminar, color rojo. Tenía detalles en dorado y era sin mangas pero no strapless ni de tirantes. Bastante elegante, para ser honesta. Aunque si soy completamente honesta, admitiría que no me gusta. Es más, ¡Lo detesto! Detesto usar faldas… y vestidos. Además, el color. Digo, no es que no me guste el rojo, es bonito, pero me gusta más el verde, solo que mis padres insisten en que al ser la representante más jovial del Reino del fuego, debo vestir del color que lo representa. Que idiotez.

-Kaoru –escuché que me llamaban. Me volteé y vi que era mi madre.

Habíamos llegado.

Me bajé del carruaje y di un vistazo a mi alrededor. Observé el palacio del Reino de los animales. Era una estructura bastante grande y de color verde con detalles en café. Muy bonito.

Mi madre me hizo una señal para que la siguiese al entrar al castillo. Adentro, era realmente espacioso y tenía cuadros con fotografías de animales –un lugar raro, muy raro– y ninguna piel o algo parecido.

Nos sentamos en un enorme comedor para esperar a la Reina del Reino de los animales, una señora de avanzada edad, ya que, según me contó mi madre, los padres de la princesa de éste Reino murieron al quedarse varios días sin dormir ni comer por defender a las ballenas. **En serio **amaban a los animales.

De repente, una anciana entró al comedor sonriendo, por suposición supe que era la Reina. Se acercó a mi madre y la saludó de beso. Acto seguido, me volvió a ver y sonrió tiernamente.

-Es una joven muy hermosa –le dijo a mi madre mientras me observaba.

-Gracias –dijo ella– ¿Y su nieta, Reina Kiyoko?

-Oh, se quedó en su cuarto. Tan tímida –lo que me faltaba. Esperen… si conozco a mamá… No, no, no, ¡No!

-¿Y no le molestaría si Kaoru va a conocerla? -¡Joder!

-Claro que no, querida. Ve, dulzura –la señora me sonrió. Discretamente suspiré con resignación.

-Gracias, ¿Dónde queda su habitación? –pregunté intentando ser cortés, después de todo, la señora era muy agradable.

-Sube las escaleras de ahí y ve al pasillo de la derecha, la segunda habitación –me dijo señalando los lugares.

-Gracias.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí al lugar de la dirección que la Reina Kiyoko me había dado. Al llegar, toqué un par de veces la puerta, pero nadie respondió a mi llamado. Abrí un poco la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía. Suspiré con tranquilidad. Fui y bajé las escaleras, pero mientras lo hacía, escuché una voz cerca de las escaleras. Me acerqué al lugar del cual provenía el sonido y me escondí detrás de una mesita. Vi a una chica rubia, de ojos celestes como el cielo, piel blanca y sonrisa tierna. Traía puesto un vestido verde de mangas largas que le llegaba por las rodillas, con detalles de color café. En esos instantes, hubiese preferido estar utilizando ese vestido. De repente, me fijé bien en ella y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con un ratón.

-Descuida amiguito, iré a la cocina y traeré un gran pedazo de queso sólo para ti –sonrió. El ratón hizo un sonido raro, creo que chilló–. No es nada, Kevin. Siempre que necesites mi ayuda, solo llámame –el ratoncito saltó de su mano y se escondió en un hueco de la pared.

-Em… Hola –dije saliendo de mi escondite. Ella al escuchar mi voz se sobresaltó y se asustó mucho al verme, lo noté por lo nerviosa que se puso.

-¿T-tú e-eres…? ¿E-es-estás a-aquí p-por…? –tartamudeaba con nerviosismo, aunque la verdad se veía muy divertida al hacer eso.

-Soy Kaoru, la… –suspiré con resignación– princesa del Reino del fuego. Vine con mi madre, la Reina del Reino del fuego. Tu abuelita me dijo que estabas aquí. Vine para conocerte –ella me sonrió tímidamente. No sé cómo, pero creo que mis palabras la calmaron un poco.

-Y-yo soy Miyako, la princesa de los animales. Por eso me viste hablando con Kevin, el ratoncito.

-¿Puedes hablar con los animales? –me acerqué más a ella, sintiendo que ya confiaba más en mí.

-Sí, es mi especialidad. Aunque cuando les pido algo a mis amiguitos, los animales, o les doy una orden, ellos me obedecen –sonrió nuevamente.

-Vaya, eso es genial.

-Gracias –dijo con dulzura– ¿Y cuál es tu habilidad?

-Bueno, puedo manipular el fuego como yo quiera y también lo hago aparecer cuando desee. Aunque aún no he conseguido mis habilidades máximas, como volverme de fuego, por ejemplo –los ojos de Miyako brillaron.

-¿Puedes volverte de fuego? –preguntó emocionada.

-Ahora no, porque apenas tengo 14 y no he desarrollado mis poderes, pero en un futuro, si entreno y me esmero, lo haré. El lado positivo, es que soy humana y no incendio lo que toco –la rubia rió–. Y dime, ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades máximas?

-Convertirme en cualquier animalito que desee. Pero al igual que tú, tengo 14 y aún no he desarrollado mis habilidades máximas.

-Vaya, sería genial ver a alguien convertirse en algún animal.

-Sí, espero que en un futuro lo pueda hacer.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Miyako! ¡Vengan, vamos a ir al Reino del Hielo! –oí a mi madre gritar.

Mi nueva amiga y yo nos volvimos a ver y sonreímos. Si Miyako era así de linda y divertida, no pude imaginarme cómo sería la otra princesa.


	2. El Reino del hielo

**Nota de autora:**Bueno, aquí les traje el segundo capítulo. Le quiero dar gracias a los que me dieron un review y a todas sus sugerencias, las cuales tomé o próximamente tomaré en cuenta. De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Posdata:**Aquí se hace mención de una nueva OC, la princesa Nicole (aquí está lo que me pediste n.n)

* * *

Miyakos's POV:

Mi nueva amiga, Kaoru, y yo, íbamos en un carruaje de mi reino, directo al Reino del hielo para conocer a la princesa. Según lo que he escuchado, es una chica muy bonita, pero me pregunto si por ser la princesa de un lugar tan frío, ella sea así… Dura y fría. Tan solo espero que no sea así, y claro, que podamos entablar una gran amistad.

Volteé un momento a ver a Kaoru, la cual estaba como perdida en su mundo escuchando música con unos audífonos. ¿De dónde sacó unos audífonos? No me lo pregunten a mí.

-Ey, Kaoru –sacudí un poco su hombro. Ella se quitó uno de sus audífonos y se volteó para hablar–. ¿Sabes cómo se llama la princesa del reino al que vamos?

-No estoy segura, pero oí a mi mamá decir algo de Mo… Moyo… ¡Momoko! Creo que se llama así –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un nombre un poco extraño, ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, es bastante extraño.

-¿Y tú crees que por ser la princesa del hielo sea… fría?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No lo sé, pero se me ocurrió.

-Yo soy la… bueno, tu sabes… del fuego y no soy como que muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Cálida, dulce, tierna, amable? –sugerí inocentemente. Mi amiga azabache frunció el ceño.

-Ñee, algo así –se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-¿Y crees que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas? –Pregunté con un brillo en mis ojos.

-¿Sabes quién es Himeko?

-¿La antigua princesa de los globos que desterraron porque le gritó al Rey que era un tonto e hizo que sus sirvientes explotasen el "globo mayor"?

-Esa misma. Si no es como ella es posible. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué demonios los globos eran considerados antes como un elemento? –preguntó con ironía.

-No lo sé –dije entre risas. Mi amiga sonrió.

-Oye, ¿A cuántos reinos más hay que ir? –preguntó recostándose bien en su asiento.

-Por hoy, al Reino del hielo y al Reino del aire.

-¡¿Cómo que por hoy?! –preguntó/exclamó con los ojos como platos.

-Recuerda que mañana vamos a ir a conocer a los 4 príncipes –dije sonriendo. Mi amiga de ojos esmeraldas se quedó estática.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

-Miyako, Kaoru. Por favor, bajen del carruaje. Ya llegamos –escuché a la dulce voz de mi abuela decir.

Mi nueva amiga y yo bajamos del carruaje, y fue entonces cuando contemplamos un fantástico castillo de hielo. La estructura, era realmente enorme. Una hermosísima pista de hielo rodeaba el lugar. En cuanto al castillo, era hecho completamente de hielo, aunque en el tejado se hacía presente la nieve, la cual le daba un toque bastante elegante al lugar. Al estar ya adentro, pude notar que los reyes poseían un muy fino gusto por los muebles, ya que la calidad de estos era impresionante a pura vista… a pesar de ser de hielo.

-¡Hola! –saludó una pequeña niña. Usaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla color blanco y un par de lacitos sujetando sus trenzas–. Soy Kuriko, la menor de las princesas del hielo y vine para recibirlos. Mis padres los esperan en la sala de conferencias del castillo, la cual la pueden localizar si entran por la segunda puerta a la izquierda, después del comedor. Y en cuanto a Kaoru y Miyako, mi hermana las espera en su habitación, está subiendo las escaleras, la habitación de la puerta rosada –para ser sincera, me sorprendió mucho que una niñita como ella supiese tanto, pero bueno. Todos le dimos las gracias y nos fuimos a los respectivos lugares en los cuales nos esperaban.

Mientras buscábamos la habitación de la princesa del hielo, pude notar que Kaoru estaba un poco _fría _y seria. Seguramente porque ella me había explicado que la relación entre su reino y el del hielo, no era muy amistosa que digamos, gracias a que sus elementos eran básicamente todo lo contrario.

Por fin, después de dar varias vueltas por el castillo, logramos llegar a la habitación de la puerta rosada. Toqué un par de veces la puerta educadamente y esperé que nos abrieran. _"Pasen" _escuché una voz femenina decir. Mi amiga de ojos esmeralda abrió lentamente la puerta y nos asomamos para entonces observar a una linda chica que nos miraba sonriendo. Era un poco más alta que mi amiga y yo, pelirroja, de unos preciosos ojos color rosado y su tono de piel era blanco pero no pálido. Traía puesto un increíble vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas color celeste, con un borde en la parte de abajo del vestido y una cinta en la cintura color turquesa. El vestido más lindo que vi en toda mi vida, porque para ser sincera, aunque el que traía puesto era muy bonito, me gusta más el color celeste y el turquesa. También traía unos zapatitos de muñeca color turquesa, los cuales lucían un pequeño lazo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta por un enorme lazo rojo y aunque era de tal color y no combinaba mucho con su vestido y zapatos, le lucía de maravilla.

-¡Hola! Descuiden, pueden pasar –mi amiga abrió por completo la puerta y entramos–. Mi nombre es Momoko y soy la princesa del hielo. Bienvenidas a mi habitación y claro, a mi castillo.

-¡Hola! Soy Miyako, la princesa de los animales y es un placer conocerte –sonreí.

-Igualmente –ambos volteamos a ver a mi amiga de ojos esmeralda, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos desviando la mirada–. Kaoru, sé que nuestros reinos no se llevan muy bien, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien y ser amigas –dijo con dulzura–. Y descuida, no te voy a decir princesa, sé que lo aborreces con todas tus fuerzas –los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como platos y brillaron.

-¿En serio?

-En serio –confirmó mi nueva amiga sonriendo.

-Está bien. Por lo visto ya me conoces y no sé cómo demonios, pero bueno, soy Kaoru, la… futura gobernante del Reino del fuego.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Momoko sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Te puedo llamar Momo? Digo, si no te molesta –pregunté.

-Por supuesto. No me molesta en lo más mínimo, es bonito –respondió. Yo sonreí–. Bueno, será mejor que bajemos ya, que dentro de un ratito hay que partir al Reino del aire, ahí conoceremos a la princesa Nicole –una gotita al estilo anime apareció en mi frente y la de Kaoru– ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?! –preguntó/exclamó mi amiga azabache con ironía– ¡Nosotras con costo sabemos cómo nos llamamos! –mi amiga pelirroja rió.

-Ayer mis padres me hablaron sobre los reinos, no se preocupen. Además les puedo explicar muchas cosas que me enseñaron sobre los reinos, y así no tendrán que preocuparse por eso –Kaoru y yo nos volvimos a ver y sonreímos.

-¡Al fin alguien que nos comprenda! –exclamó mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba al cielo.


	3. El Reino del aire y el dentroniok

**Nota de autora:**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste :D

* * *

Momoko's POV:

Iba con mis nuevas amigas al Reino del aire. Según lo que mis padres me han contado, ahí vive la princesa Nicole junto con sus padres, los reyes. Dicen que el Reino del aire es bastante peculiar, ya que cambia de color constantemente –supongo que como el aire no tiene un color, el reino presenta esta particularidad–, aunque dicen que la mayor parte del tiempo es un palacio de un tamaño normal, de color beige y con decoraciones color miel. Además, me han dicho que posee un gigantesco jardín, con flores de todos los colores.

En cuanto a los reinos de Miyako y Kaoru, mis padres me han dicho que mi amiga rubia vive en un palacio muy bonito, el cual se ubica en un bosque repleto de animales. También dicen que vive con la Reina Kiyoko, su abuelita. En cuanto a mi amiga azabache, casi no me hablaron de su reino –supongo que por la relación entre nuestros reinos–, pero me dijeron que probablemente al final del día, nos quedaríamos a dormir en su reino.

-Oye, Momoko –una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí? –pregunté tranquilamente.

-¿Te gustan los dul…? –Preguntaba mi amiga de orbes celestes, pero fue interrumpida cuando me lancé a mí misma sobre ella para quitarle sus dulces– Tomaré eso como un sí –dijo sonriendo, nerviosa. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la frente de Kaoru mientras me observaba atragantarme de confites. Sonreí, aún con la boca llena de dulces.

-Ok… –dijo mi amiga de ojos esmeralda desviando la mirada a su celular. ¿De dónde sacó un celular? No me lo pregunten a mí.

-¿Y qué clase de cosas les gustan a ustedes? –pregunté tragando los dulces a la fuerza.

-Los deportes –respondió simplemente Kaoru–. Me gusta el fútbol, el tenis, el baseball, el hockey, etc.

-A mí me fascina la moda –respondió Miyako mientras sus ojos brillaban–. Me encantan los vestidos, las faldas, las blusas, etc.

-Bueno, como pudieron notar, a mí me gustan los dulces y también me encanta el anime –dije sonriendo.

-¿Y qué cosas no les gustan? –Preguntó mi amiga azabache– Yo detesto las faldas –se cruzó de brazos.

-No me gusta el apio –respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-A mí no me gusta… ¿Qué no me gusta? –se preguntó Miyako a sí misma inocentemente. Kaoru y yo reímos.

-Ey, Momoko. Ahora que recuerdo, olvidamos preguntarte algo –dijo mi amiga de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-¿Cuáles son tus habilidades máximas? –preguntó mi amiga de orbes celestes.

-Bueno, por el momento sólo puedo congelar las cosas y mover los objetos ya congelados, pero mis habilidades máximas serían poder volverme de hielo y hacer aparecer hielo de la nada, o cosas así –respondí.

-¡Chicas! ¡Vengan, ya llegamos! –escuché gritar creo que a la mamá de mi amiga azabache.

Nos bajamos del carruaje de hielo y observamos el castillo. Era exactamente como mis padres me lo describieron. Justo al frente del castillo, había una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos coletas, tenía ojos café claro y traía puesto un lindo vestido color dorado, por debajo de las rodillas y con la espalda al descubierto, era de tirantes y tenía flores plateadas bordadas en la parte de abajo de su vestido.

-¡Hola! –saludó alegremente–. Soy la princesa Nicole. Vine aquí para decirles que mis padres están de viaje, por eso es mi tía la que va a hablar con ustedes. Ella está la mesita del jardín, ésta se encuentra por allá –dijo señalando unas flores celestes–. Y les pediría a las princesas que me acompañen al comedor para charlar un ratito y servirles unas bebidas que hice para darles la bienvenida, pero claro, ahorita les llevo otras bebidas a los estimados reyes, las cuales espero que sean de su agrado –sonrió. Todos nos volvimos a ver y asentimos.

Kaoru, Miyako y yo, seguimos a la heredera del Reino del aire, mientras que nuestros padres, hermana y abuela, fueron a hablar con la tía de la princesa Nicole.

-Y… Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente –dijo mi amiga rubia rompiendo el silencio. Nicole nos volvió a ver–. Bueno, mi nombre es Miyako y soy la princesa del Reino de los animales.

-Yo soy Momoko, la princesa del Reino del hielo –me presenté.

-Y yo me llamo Kaoru y soy la… heredera del Reino del fuego.

-¿Por qué no dices prince…? –Preguntaba Nicole, pero al observar la mirada de pánico que Miyako y yo teníamos en nuestros rostros, solo sonrió, nerviosa–.Em… Bueno, ya llegamos al comedor –volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo mientras nos enseñaba el lugar.

El lugar en el que nos hallábamos era impresionante. Sus muros eran de un color crema y la cerámica era de color plateado –y hasta que brillaba–, los muebles eran de un color dorado –aunque la verdad no sé si eran de oro– y la mesa era enorme –y al igual que los demás muebles, dorada–, además de que como centro de mesa tenía un jarrón plateado con flores amarillas.

-Wow –exclamamos mis amigas y yo al unísono, a excepción de mi nueva amiga, claro.

-Esperen un momento aquí, ya les traigo las bebidas –dijo Nicole sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿De qué creen que sean las bebidas? –preguntó Miyako buscando de que conversar.

-Mientras no sean de apio para Momoko, vamos a estar bien –bromeó Kaoru. Rodé los ojos.

-Supongo que son del fruto que se cultiva en este reino –le respondí a mi amiga en un intento por ignorar a la azabache.

-¿Qué fruto se cultiva aquí? –preguntó mi amiga de ojos esmeralda, curiosa.

-Es una fruta muy extraña, creo que se llama… –puse mi dedo índice en la mejilla y miré al techo, mi clásica pose pensativa. Mis amigas se volvieron a ver y soltaron una risita– dentroniok –dije agitando mi dedo índice en el aire.

-¿Dentro-qué? –preguntó Kaoru con confusión.

-¿Dentroniok? –preguntó Miyako.

-Dentroniok –dije sonriendo–. Les dije que era muy extraño.

-¿Y cómo es esa fruta? –preguntó Miyako.

-¿Y a qué sabe? –preguntó Kaoru con la boca echa agua.

-Según me han dicho, es una fruta pequeña, muy parecida a la ciruela, de color morado oscuro casi negro. Y dicen que sabe un poco amargo si no se manipula bien, pero si se sabe manipular, sabe cómo a algodón de azúcar y se vuelve de un color violeta.

-¿Cómo que si no se sabe manipular? –la azabache arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, hay que hacer un proceso muy detallado y un poco difícil, pero si no se hace correctamente, a la persona que lo consume le puede dar "dentroniotitis". Aunque también le puede dar la enfermedad si no se consume correctamente.

-¿Qué proceso y como que si no se consume correctamente? –preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-¡Chicas! ¡Aquí están las bebidas! –exclamó la princesa del aire mientras nos hacía señas para que nos sentáramos. Nos sentamos en las sillas y ella trajo 4 refrescos–. Son refrescos de Dentroniok, el fruto que aquí cultivamos –dijo mientras nos entregaba las bebidas–. Pero cuidado, no se tomen la bebida antes de los 3 minutos después de haber empezado –sonrió.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?! –preguntó/exclamó Kaoru con los ojos como platos. Nos acercamos a su vaso de refresco y nos dimos cuenta de que… ya se lo había terminado.

-Oh-oh –dijo Miyako inocentemente. Todas nos volvimos a ver. Acabábamos de llegar y ya teníamos un problema.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Y aquí está tu personaje, Nicole :D Pero necesito que me digas más de la personalidad y como qué harías tú en este caso. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es tu "POV" :)

Bueno,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


	4. Los príncipes de los fenómenos y la cura

**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que debía publicar este capítulo antier, pero no lo pude terminar hasta ayer, y cuando lo terminé me dijeron que tenía que apagar la computadora -.-' En fin, éste es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (de ahora en adelante voy a intentar hacer más largos los capítulos) y es el de Nicole (espero que te guste n.n) Como sea, espero que les gusten.

* * *

Nicole´s POV:

¡Ay, no! Mientras les decía a mis nuevas amigas que **no **debían terminarse el refresco dentroniok antes de los 3 minutos después de haberlo consumido, ¡Kaoru ya se lo había terminado! Así que, ahí estábamos, buscando como locas los ingredientes para que el ataque de alergia de la azabache no empeorara –aunque no me explico cómo hincharse como un globo y volverte de color morado oscuro podría empeorar–, mientras ella solo gritaba que odiaba el fruto que en mi reino se cultiva. Y lo peor de todo, pasé absolutamente todas las precauciones que este mundo ha conocido para que las bebidas no les causasen algún tipo de alergia.

-¡Miyako! ¡Alcánzame el azúcar pimientoso! –escuché a Momoko exclamar, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos.

-Aquí lo tienes –dijo la rubia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras le entregaba la botella con el contenido que la pelirroja exigía.

-Gracias –dijo ésta mientras continuaba con la receta para hacer la cura que yo le había dado.

Mientras la princesa del Reino del hielo le gritaba a la princesa del Reino de los animales –pobrecita esta última… pobrecita–, yo buscaba por toda la cocina los ingredientes faltantes, los cuales eran: una manzana rosada, jugo de fresa del Reino de los truenos y un hueso de pollo frito – ¡Yo no fui la que inventó el remedio! ¡No me pregunten a mí! –. Y cuando los encontrase, debía dárselos a Miyako para que ella se los diese a Momoko.

-¡Aquí está el hueso de un pollo frito! –exclamé al encontrar en el anteriormente mencionada ingrediente.

-Gracias –dijo mi amiga rubia mientras tomaba el objeto con un poco de tristeza (aunque el pollo estuviese ya muerto, se sentía mal) y se lo entregaba a la pelirroja, la cual lo hizo polvito con un martillo y luego se lo echó al resto del remedio.

-¡Ey! ¿Esta cosa no es el jugo ese raro? –preguntó Kaoru mientras me mostraba una botella rosada con una etiqueta negra.

-¡Sí! –exclamé con alegría.

-Ésta es una manzana rosada, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Miyako enseñándome, bueno, una manzana rosada.

-¡Sí! –volví a exclamar. Acto seguido, se acercaron a "la médico-chef" (según ella), y le dieron los ingredientes, para que entonces ella terminase de hacer el remedio y se lo diese a mi amiga de orbes esmeralda.

-¡Espera! –Mis amigas me volvieron a ver, perplejas– Si se tomas el remedio, tendrás que usar una semana falda para que tus piernas, las cuales son las que más se hincharon, no se vuelvan a hinchar. Pero si no te lo tomas, tendrás que pasar un año hinchada –expliqué. Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron como platos, desvió la mirada para pensar unos segundos y luego me volvió a ver.

-Me quedo hinchada –se encogió de hombros.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ? –dijimos todas al unísono.

-¿Ah sí? ¡SUJÉTENLA! –gritó la pelirroja.

Me lancé a mí misma sobre Kaoru, pero ella me esquivó y caí al piso. Iba a correr, pero entonces la sujeté del tobillo, logrando así que se cayese. _"¡SALTA SOBRE ELLA!" _le gritamos Momoko y yo a Miyako, la cual, del susto, se tropezó y cayó encima de la azabache. La pelirroja tomó el remedio, corrió y quién sabe cómo, logró que su amiga se tomase el líquido.

-¡Puag! ¡Sabe horrible! –exclamó está haciendo muecas de asco. Las demás nos reímos. Acto seguido, el color morado y la hinchazón desapareció.

-¡Chicas, ya nos vamos! –escuché que llamó mi tía.

-Vamos –les dije a mis amigas, para entonces correr a la salida.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, ahí nos esperaban nuestros familiares, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volví un momento a ver a mis amigas y me di cuenta de que estaban tan perplejas como yo. ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviesen tan felices?

-Chicas –habló mi tía–, les tenemos un par de noticias –sonrió y volvió a ver un segundo a los reyes. Yo continuaba un poco confundida–. Como los padres de Nicole no están, nos vamos a quedar en el Reino del fuego, que es el más cercano de aquí –mi amiga de ojos esmeraldas sonrió– y la segunda noticia, es que los príncipes de los fenómenos irán a visitarnos al Reino del fuego – ¿Fenómenos, dijo? ¿O acaso escuché mal? –. En fin, ya debemos irnos, así que vamos, suban a su carruaje

Apenas subimos al carruaje –claramente asegurándome de que nadie nos escuchara–, prácticamente me lancé a mí misma sobre Momoko, la cual sólo me observó con pánico.

-Muy bien, habla –dijo Kaoru colocándose unos… ¿Lentes de sol? Em… ¿Ok?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mi amiga aterrada por completo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero –dijo la azabache tomándola del cuello del vestido.

-¡Chicas, la están asustando! –exclamó Miyako con una (sorprendentemente tierna) mueca de enfado. Mi amiga y yo nos volvimos a ver y luego soltamos a la de orbes rosados, cruzadas de brazos– Muy bien… –le acomodó el cabello a la aterrada chica– Ahora sí, nos referimos a que no sabemos quiénes son los príncipes de los fenómenos, ¿Sabes quiénes son? –la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

-Mis padres me explicaron que básicamente ellos son los enemigos de nuestros reinos, pero que es de suma importancia que los conozcamos, ya que al ser los herederos, podrían entablar una relación amistosa con nosotras. Dicen que somos de la misma edad, en otras palabras, tienen 14 años.

-¿Y cómo son? –preguntó mi amiga rubia.

-Yo creo que un día vi a uno de ellos –dijo mi amiga de orbes esmeralda–. Y no sé los demás, pero ése era un completo idiota –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntamos todas al unísono.

-Porque estaba tratando de hurtar la tarta de cumpleaños de mi hermano menor –respondió. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué rayos acababa de escuchar?

-¡Oh, pobrecito! –dijo Miyako con pena.

-Para mí no es pobrecito, ¡Mi hermano trató de robarse **mi **pastel en **mi **cumpleaños! –exclamó la azabache cruzándose de brazos. Todas nos volvimos a ver y reímos juntas.

* * *

Ya eran las 10:00 p.m. y todas nos encontrábamos con nuestros pijamas en el castillo de Kaoru, jugando y hablando de cómo podrían ser los príncipes.

El pijama de Momoko –ya que unos amigos de su reino le llevaron ropa, al igual que a Miyako y a mí, claro, de nuestros respectivos reinos–, era rosado claro con estampado de corazones de color fucsia, además de que era de manga larga. La verdad estaba muy bonita.

Miyako, por su parte, traía puesta un pijama color celeste con las mangas blancas y un estampado de burbujas en los "pantalones". Me gustaba mucho el pijama, para ser honesta.

Luego, Kaoru estaba usando un camisón bastante grande de color verde claro y unos pantalones de tela de un tono de verde más oscuro –el pantalón era realmente holgado, tanto porque a ella le gustaba así, como por su hinchazón, ya que Kaoru no tiene batas, alegando que "no le gustan"–, con una gran estrella negra en medio del camisón. Muy al estilo Kaoru, aunque a mí también me gustaba.

Y por último, yo traía puesta una bata de tirantes. Me llegaba por las rodillas, era de color beige y tenía un estampado de espirales doradas. De todas mis batas, era mi favorita.

Además, todas traíamos puestas pantuflas. Las de mi amiga rubia eran turquesas con una parte peludita color celeste, de conejito. Las de mi amiga pelirroja eran de puntos fucsias, rosados y rosados pálido. Las de mi amiga azabache eran verdes con una línea del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro. Y las mías eran doradas con espirales de color beige.

-Chicas, ¿Y si los príncipes son malvados? –preguntó mi amiga de orbes celestes abrazando una almohada.

-Mis padres dicen que toda su descendencia lo ha sido –dijo mi amiga de orbes rosados encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y ellos?

-Probablemente –la princesa del Reino de los animales ahogó un grito.

-¿Entonces por qué quieren que los conozcamos? –preguntó la… em… futura gobernante del Reino del fuego con ironía (no quiero que Kaoru me atrape si le digo "princesa", aunque en parte a mí tampoco me gusta que me digan así, je)

-Seguramente para arreglar un par de bodas o algo así –dije desinteresadamente, en son de broma.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! –se escuchó un grito en toda la habitación, por suerte la habitación de Kaoru es "anti ruidos", por decirlo así.

-Está bromeando, no sean dramáticas –habló la azabache rodando los ojos. Miyako y Momo suspiraron con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, mejor nos dormimos ya, que mañana será un **muy-largo-día **–sugerí, para entonces bostezar.

-Sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Que duerman bien –y así, Miyako apagó la luz, para entonces quedarnos profundamente dormidas (diría "y cómodamente", pero la verdad dormir en un piso de materiales como lava, no es lo más cómodo del mundo)

* * *

-¡Despierten! –escuché que alguien gritó, para que entonces esa persona lanzase un balde de agua fría a mi rostro.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! –gritó Momoko al sentir el hielo por su rostro (a la pobrecita le lanzaron hielo), para entonces escuchar las escandalosas risas de Kaoru.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se reía a todo pulmón.

-¡KAORU! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! –preguntó/exclamó la pelirroja con el rostro rojo por el enojo.

-Porque Miyako y yo nos despertamos hace horas, pero ustedes dos, dormilonas, hasta ahora se despiertan, y se supone que los príncipes llegan en unos… –miró un reloj de la pared– 15 minutos, entonces me dijeron que viniera a desper...

-¿QUÉ?

Y entonces, ni la más mínima idea de cómo, mi amiga de orbes rosados y yo nos bañamos, vestimos, cepillamos el cabello y desayunamos en menos de 15 minutos. Al terminar de hacer todo esto, llegamos al salón. Ahí se encontraban mis amigas. La rubia estaba sonriendo con dulzura, mientras la azabache estaba cruzada de brazos y suspirando con resignación. La princesa del Reino del hielo y yo nos paramos a la par de ellas, un poco sudadas por la carrera, pero para ser honesta, nos veíamos bastante bien. Iba a preguntarle a Kaoru que qué hora era, pero entonces, cuatro jóvenes entraron al castillo, mirándonos de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.


	5. ¿Te molesta si hago esto?

**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que tardé un poco, pero espero que el largo y la parte _emocionante _lo compense :) Por cierto, si lo desean, pueden escuchar "Espacio sideral" de Jesse y Joy para darle emoción al fic xD ok no ._. Pero en serio, es una bonita canción xD Bueno, al final tengo que hacer una declaración, pero después la leen xD En fin, espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Butch's POV:

Y ahí nos encontrábamos mis hermanos y yo, en espera por conocer a las futuras gobernantes de los reinos del fuego, aire, hielo y animales. ¿Por qué estábamos allí, cuando podíamos estar haciendo travesuras y molestando a nuestros sirvientes? Pues bueno, porque mi amada madre, nos gritó que éramos unos vagos, que no sabíamos hacer nada bueno y solo estupideces hacíamos, blah, blah, blah. Lo que importa es que nos dijo que para poder ser _algo _en la vida, debíamos conocer a las princesas de los reinos elementales, además de que estábamos obligados, prácticamente, a volvernos sus amigos. Puff. Adultos y sus cosas raras.

Como sea, supongo que se preguntan _"Ey, ¿Quién será el chico tan guapo que está hablando?" _ Porque se los aseguro, soy **muy **guapo. Y pues bueno, mi nombre es Butch, y soy uno de los… herederos de los Reinos de los fenómenos (detesto que me digan "príncipe", eso suena a nene consentido). Los Reinos de los fenómenos en la tierra en la cual vivo son cuatro; el de las tormentas eléctricas y los truenos, el de los tsunamis, el de los temblores y terremotos y el de las erupciones volcánicas. El _mío _es el último mencionado, razón por la cual me tocó usar un estúpido traje de color rojo. No es que odie al color rojo, odiarlo sería hasta más raro que mi hermano menor, el problema es que prefiero mil veces el verde oscuro, como mis ojos.

-Ey, Butch –interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –pregunté mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermano menor.

-¿Cómo crees que sean las princesas? ¿Crees que no nos quieran por ser… _malos_? –preguntó con su típica vocecita inocente. Detesto tanto que hable de ese modo.

-A ti a lo más seguro no te van a querer por feo, pero a mí me van a amar, vas a ver, pequeñín –mi hermanito frunció el ceño. Después de todo, aborrece que lo trate como el menor, ya que él, Brick y yo somos trillizos.

Boomer –el pequeñín–es el más bajo de nosotros, aunque es por poco. Siempre anda con su rubio cabello alborotado. Sus ojos son celestes, y nada más con verlos te puedes dar cuenta de que es el más inocente de nosotros, pobrecito. Su tono de piel es claro, aunque no tanto como el mío, y su rostro es un poco pecoso. Él es el principito de los temblores y terremotos.

Luego, está Brick. Él fue el primero en nacer de nosotros tres, por eso suele actuar como nuestro líder. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo y un poco largo, aunque siempre anda con su gorra roja, razón por la cual no soporta que se la quiten, toquen, vuelvan a ver… bueno, ustedes entienden. Sus penetrantes –dan miedo, mucho miedo. Y ni decir cuando se enoja– ojos, son de un color rojo, mi madre dice que son "rojo carmín", ¿Pero quién se fija en el tono? ¡Con costo sé que son rojos! Como sea, es el más serio de nosotros. Él es el heredero del Reino de los tsunamis.

Y por último, estoy yo. Soy el sexy chico azabache que hace suspirar a las chicas con nada más mirarlas con mis ojos verde oscuro. No sé por qué, pero mis hermanos dicen que yo soy el más perver… Uh, en ese instante una chica pasó a la par mía. Ja, y muy a mi gusto, ya que era alta, de un **muy **buen cuerpo, de ojos avellana, morena tanto de piel como por su cabello chocolate, ¿Ya dije que tenía un cuerpo de supermodelo? ¡Ah! Y también tiene un gran… Esperen, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah! Ya, que todos dicen que soy un pervertido, pero yo pienso que es mentira, yo soy un angeli… Uh, pasó una rubia… Em… Ok, quizá soy tan solo un poco pervertido.

-Ey, ¿Y Blake no iba a venir? –preguntó Brick cruzándose de brazos.

-Hace un par de horas me envió un mensaje diciendo que se había retrasado y que llegaría más tarde –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero ya nos van a presentar a las prin… –pero Boomer fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Y aquí están los príncipes! –argh, odio que me digan así.

Y entonces, se abrieron las cortinas, ya que mis hermanos y yo estábamos esperando detrás de ellas. Apenas se abrieron, lo primero que hice fue fijarme en las princesas. Eran cuatro en total.

La primera que vi, era una chica pelirroja. No era ni muy alta ni muy baja, de buen cuerpo pero tampoco de supermodelo, ojos color rosado y era blanca, pero no pálida. Su cabello estaba recogido en un enorme lazo rojo. Traía puesto un vestido largo, como para arrastrar de color turquesa con corazones en la parte de abajo de color blanco. Era bonita, pero no lo que busco.

A la par de la pelirroja, estaba una chica castaña, de ojos color café claro, blanca pero tampoco pálida y era un poquito más baja que la primera. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero traía un broche color lila. Tenía un vestido por debajo de las rodillas, color lila con un estampado de flores rosadas. Sus zapatos eran como de muñeca y eran de color rosado. Era muy linda, pero tampoco lo que busco.

Luego, estaba una… rubia. De un muy buen cuerpo, ojos celestes, piel más blanca que la de las otras pero tampoco era pálida y era la más pequeña de todas. Su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas. Traía puesto un vestido verde claro, que se arrastraba y sin mangas pero con cuello de tortuga, además de que era liso. No pude ver sus zapatos. Y aunque era un poco mi tipo, al ver la carita ilusionada de Boomer al verla, pensé que como mi buena acción del año, se la dejaría a él.

Y por último, estaba _ella. _Era una chica un poco más alta que la rubia, sus bien delineadas curvas y su cuerpo en sí, mostraban que era una chica bastante atlética, cosa que me fascina en una mujer. Sus ojos… observar sus bellos ojos era como tener en frente tuyo un par de esmeraldas. Su cabello era azabache como el mío, solo que el de ella era corto, alborotado y rebelde. Estaba usando un vestido con la parte de arriba rojo vivo, solo que más abajo iba cambiando de color, de rojo a naranja, de naranja a amarillo, y así sucesivamente, bajando su tonalidad. Además era de mangas por los codos y le llegaba muy por debajo de la rodilla –lastimosamente–, pero no se arrastraba. Estaba usando unas botas de color rojo vivo y en su cabello despeinado, traía un broche con una llama –llama de fuego, no del animal ese raro–, por lo que supuse que era la princesa del Reino del fuego. En fin, era hermosa. Era exactamente lo que en mis 14 años de vida estuve buscando.

-Blah, blah, blah –escuché que una gente a mi alrededor decía, pero no les daba importancia, para ser honesto, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, además de que estaba embobado observando a la chica del Reino del fuego. Oh, mi Señor, era preciosa–. Y por último, ella es la princesa del Reino del fuego –ah… con que de eso estaban hablando–, su nombre es Kaoru Matsubara –mmm… Kaoru… ¿Sonará su nombre junto al mío? –. En fin, les daremos tiempo para que los príncipes y las princesas convivan. Gracias.

Y bueno, supongo que tienen una idea de qué fue lo primero que hice. Sí, fui a ver a Kaoru, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá no podría llegar a resistirse a _mis encantos_… Ja, aunque ninguna había logrado resistirse.

-Ey, hola –dije coquetamente mientras le sonreía de lado, mi clásica estrategia para atraer chicas como avispas a un panal. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, hola –dijo secamente, reacción que me sorprendió, hasta que pensé que seguro intentaba hacerse la difícil conmigo, para así gustarme más… sí, seguro era eso.

-Kaoru, ¿Verdad? –intenté mirarla a los ojos, pero ella desviaba la mirada con desinterés.

-Sí, ¿Tú eres…? –Mmm… Y seguía siendo la difícil.

-Butch, cariño –respondí con la frente en alto. Los ojos de ella se abrieron notablemente.

-¿Discuuuulpaaa? –preguntó lanzándome una mirada matadora… sí, definitivamente matadora– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Cariño, ¿Te molesta, linda? –pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

-¿Quién diablos te crees…? ¡Cariño será tu…! –pero una voz la interrumpió, gracias al Señor, porque ya veía cómo me mentaba la madre de todas las formas que este mundo ha conocido.

-Bien, por hoy van a convivir en pareja, las cuales formamos de la siguiente forma… –Sólo esperaba que me tocara con _ella_ y aunque así no fuese, sería capaz de hasta cambiar mi pareja por pasar un rato con _ella, _sería… interesante– La… heredera del Reino del aire, Nicole con el príncipe Blake, el cual se encuentra en la otra habitación, así que le pido a la señorita que me acompañe –la castaña asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la señora. Unos minutos después, la mujer volvió a venir y continuó hablando–, la princesa Momoko con el príncipe Brick –¡Bien!, otro menos–, la princesa Miyako con el príncipe Boomer –ja, mi hermanito debe estar feliz… esperen… eso significa que… ¡Sí!– y por último, la prin… heredera del Reino del fuego, Kaoru con el… heredero del Reino de las erupciones volcánicas –bien, bien, que no me digan princi… ¡¿De qué estoy hablando?! ¡Me tocó con ella! La volví a ver un momento, y me di cuenta de que tenía una cara de "Deben estar bromeando…" ¡¿Pero qué me importa?! ¡Estaba con ella!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que estamos juntos, guapa –dije sonriendo. Ella rodó los ojos.

-NO me llames así. ¿Y me lo juras? –dijo lo último sarcásticamente.

-¿Y dónde nos podemos… _divertir_? –pregunté pícaramente, logrando así que ella se sonrojase y me mirase con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó apartándose de mí. No pude evitar reír.

-Hablaba de conversar o comer algo, **malpensada**. Y luego yo soy el pervertido –me crucé de brazos y sonreí, divertido. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-¡Yo no lo malpensé! –replicó.

-Ajá. ¿Qué pensaste, entonces? –pregunté.

-N-nada –muy notable la mentira, muy notable.

-Ajá –rodé los ojos. Ella bufó y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo. Comencé a seguirla–. ¿Y al final dónde vamos a ir?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por aquí venden helados? –pregunté con un brillo en mis ojos. En serio amo los helados.

-Creo –se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, yo te compro un helado –animé. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Pero puedo pedir un par aquí mismo… –rodé los ojos.

-Bien… nena consentida –murmuré lo último, pero aun así logró escucharlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada.

-Te informo que aquí el único nene consentido eres tú –me dijo empujándome contra una pared, y aunque no me empujó tan duro, debo admitirlo, esa chica es muy fuerte. Acto seguido, me aprisionó contra la pared y sonrió.

-Mmm… ¿En serio? –pregunté coquetamente. La azabache en un principio arqueó una ceja. Yo miré sus brazos y sonreí, indicándole que estaba en una muy comprometedora posición. Ella bajó un momento la mirada, aun confundida, pero al percatarse, su ruborizó como jamás había visto a alguien ruborizarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. De nuevo me reí– Si tan loca estás por mí, solo necesitas decírmelo –dije entre risas.

-¡IDIOTA! –Me gritó aun sonrojada– ¡Solo ayúdame a levantarme y ya! –me volvió a gritar, extendiéndome su mano. Yo la tomé para "ayudarla", pero "accidentalmente" caí sobre ella, logrando así que quién sabe cómo, se sonrojase más. Joder, soy un maldito genio.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Aquí mismo me vas a violar? –pregunté haciéndome el sorprendido. Ella abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y hasta el pelo se le puso rojo… aunque… ella es un elemento del fuego así que… uh, estaba enojada, y mucho.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! –gritó, furiosa.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Tú sabes por qué! –gritó, levemente más calmada.

-¿Te molesta tanto que estemos así? –pregunté nuevamente, fingiendo inocencia. Ella asintió con la cabeza– ¿En serio? Porque tus pupilas dilatas y mejillas coloradas no dicen lo mismo –dije pícaramente. Y de nuevo, el sonrojo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y ya quítate! ¡Me molesta!

-¿Y te molestaría si hiciera… esto? –pregunté mientras la tomaba de la barbilla lentamente, la acercaba a mi rostro, cerraba mis ojos… y la besaba.

Lo sé, fue algo precipitado, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

En un principio, no sentí que correspondiese el beso, pero tampoco que intentase quitar sus labios de los míos, así que no quise cortar el beso. De repente, sentí unos pequeños y débiles mordiscos en mi labio inferior, mientras éste y mi otro labio eran presionados con delicadeza. Me estaba correspondiendo. Sonreí en medio del beso y continué con _mi labor_. Poco a poco, fui subiendo de intensidad en el beso, sintiendo como Kaoru me continuaba correspondiendo –no le toqué ni le hice nada, pequeñas mentes pervertidas–, además de sentir el sabor a sandía de sus suaves labios. Con mi mano derecha, lenta y delicadamente acaricié una de sus mejillas, observando cómo estas poco a poco adquirían una tonalidad de rojo más viva. Seguí subiendo de intensidad, hasta el punto que la hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas, abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y yo aproveché para meter mi lengua, explorando así la cavidad, pero de un momento a otro, sentí como su lengua acariciaba tímidamente la mía. Definitivamente, nada podría impedirme continuar con el beso… o eso creía…

-¡Kaoru! –escuché a varias chicas llamarla. Ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos de golpe, me empujó y se levantó.

-Vaya, con que sí te podías levantar tú sola –sonreí y me levanté del suelo.

-Cállate –desvió la mirada.

-¡Kaoru! –exclamó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Oye, pareces un tomate –dijo la castaña. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-N-na-nada –tartamudeó–. V-vámonos –sus amigas me miraron un momento y arquearon una ceja, luego volvieron a ver a la azabache.

-Ok… –dijeron al unísono mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Apenas se fueron, me di la vuelta y fui a buscar a mis hermanos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Nicole, no incluí a Blake porque no sé como hacerlo físicamente y en la personalidad (solo he pensado en el cabello), así que necesito que tú me digas cómo quieres.

**Nota de autora #3:**No sé como carajos ese beso salió de mi mente ._. Yo nunca he escrito sobre un beso así, con costo incluyo los besos en un fic ._. En fin, por favor díganme cómo me quedó, se los agradecería mucho :)

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


	6. ¡Me enamoré!

**Nota de autora:**Lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho subiendo este capítulo. Lo lamento. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo pronto. ¡Ah! Debo hacer una aclaración, "Demetria" está inspirada en mi amiga una-demente-suelta, además de que este capítulo va dedicado a ella :D _E incluí lo que me pediste :D xD_

* * *

Boomer's POV:

Aun cuando lo recuerdo, no logro creérmelo. Siento que fue una simple fantasía o quizá un producto de mi imaginación, pero si así fuese, debería admitir que mi mente sabe crear maravillosas ilusiones. Ahora, supongo que se preguntan qué pudo haber sido lo que maravilló mi ser de tal forma. Y pues, la respuesta de cierta forma se puede considerar simple y sencilla, pero en realidad, su complicación podría lograr que la respuesta sea imposible de explicar, pero haré un intento.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre el amor a primera vista? Y si lo han hecho, ¿Creen en él? Yo en un principio consideraba que todo eso eran puras idioteces y cursilerías, hasta que el destino me obsequió la oportunidad de descubrir que era la pura verdad.

Verán, el día en el que conocí el amor a primera vista, me encontraba con mis dos hermanos mayores –aunque somos trillizos, ellos nacieron antes que yo– en el castillo del Reino del fuego, esperando por conocer a las herederas de los reinos del aire, fuego, hielo y animales, ya que mis hermanos, mi primo y yo, somos los herederos de los Reinos de los fenómenos. Yo, soy el heredero del Reino de los temblores y terremotos, razón por la cual poseo habilidades especiales como hacer que el suelo se mueva ligera y lentamente, que las piedras leviten, entre otras cosas. El problema de tener este cargo, es que todos nos consideran a mis hermanos, a mi primo y a mí, malvados. Digo, tampoco es que somos unos santos, hacemos nuestras travesuras y bromas pesadas a cada rato, pero yo soy el que menos maldades hace, a diferencia de Butch, que casi que cada semana termina encerrado en el calabozo y mamá tiene que ir a recogerlo, para entonces gritarle, regañarle y darle un sermón por unas tres horas, para que luego él llegue como si nada y le tienda una broma a la pobre cocinera. No, no soy así. Y es que Brick, el mayor de mis hermanos, es el más serio y maduro, además de que suele actuar como nuestro líder. Butch, el del medio, es pervertido, mujeriego, machista, tonto, bromista, malpensado, cruel, loco, medio psicópata y si sigo diciendo sus defectos me dan las doce de la noche. Luego, por edad estaría Blake, él es callado y serio, pero al mismo tiempo es divertido y bromista, además de que es un poco arrogante como mi hermano del medio, básicamente es una combinación de nosotros tres. Y por fin, estaría yo, el que se conoce por ser el menor, el "principito", el más inocente, el carita de ángel, etc. ¡Y todos esos apodos sólo por ser rubio de ojos celestes y pequitas! Ok, eso sí me da un aire angelical, pero aun así es un poco molesto.

De un momento a otro, los pensamientos asaltaron mi mente, probablemente por los nervios que sentía. ¿A pesar de ser _"malos"_, las princesas nos querrían? ¿Y cómo serían ellas? ¿Aceptarían al menos ser nuestras amigas? ¿Serían ellas buenas? Y sí, mis nervios aumentaron. Me volteé un momento a ver a mi hermano del medio, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aun así, necesitaba que alguien me ayudase a deshacer mis nervios.

-Ey, Butch –lo llamé.

-¿Qué? –me dijo volviéndome a ver.

-¿Cómo crees que sean las princesas? ¿Crees que no nos quieran por ser… _malos_? –pregunté inocentemente. Mi hermano hizo una mueca al escuchar mi voz. Sé que el odia que hablé así, ¡Pero así es mi voz y no pienso fingir tener otra!

-A ti a lo más seguro no te van a querer por feo –que lindo mi hermanito, como siempre–, pero a mí me van a amar, vas a ver, pequeñín –fruncí el ceño. Detesto por sobre todas las cosas que me restriegue en toda la cara que fui el último en nacer.

Resoplé y me dejé caer sobre un sillón que estaba por allí. Mejor le hubiese preguntado a Brick, pero al igual que Butch estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos y no es lindo cuando mi hermano pelirrojo está pensando y alguien lo interrumpe. Miré de reojo a mi lado y unas chicas muy bonitas pasaron a mi lado. Volteé a ver a mi hermano azabache y el muy pervertido hasta se le salía la baba, ¡Y luego dice que no es pervertido!

-Ey, ¿Y Blake no iba a venir? –preguntó Brick cruzándose de brazos, provocando que yo lo volviera a ver. ¡Por fin había salido de Bricklandia!

-Hace un par de horas me envió un mensaje diciendo que se había retrasado y que llegaría más tarde –dijo mi otro hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero ya nos van a presentar a las prin… –pero fui interrumpido por alguien que gritó a mis espaldas a todo pulmón. Me volteé rápidamente

-¡Y aquí están los príncipes!

Y en ese mismo instante, abrieron las cortinas detrás de las cuales mis hermanos y yo estábamos esperando.

Apenas quitaron las cortinas, la imagen que presencié me dejó pálido, estático y ruborizado, y es que en ese instante vi a la chica más bella que alguna vez pisó la tierra. Su precioso cabello sedoso, brillante y rubio, estaba recogido en dos coletas, razón por la cual se veía como un par de risos de oro. Sus pequeños, delicados y suaves labios a la vista, lucían un tierno brillo labial rosado que parecía de una frambuesa –no pregunten cómo sé eso–, además de que asimilaban un corazón por su forma. Su piel era clara, como la mía, y a pura vista se notaba la suavidad de ésta. Sus ojos… observarlos era como mirar al hermoso cielo, eran celestes, con un toque de pureza, dulzura e inocencia. En cuanto a su estatura, era bajita, como yo en comparación con mis hermanos, pero aun así yo era más alto que ella. Traía puesto un vestido verde bastante claro, con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, además de que era muy largo. Pero en fin, era preciosa, bella, hermosa, linda, guapa… y supongo que ya me entendieron, je.

Noté que Butch me volvió a ver un momento, pero lo ignoré por completo, esa bella rubia me tenía como hipnotizado. De un momento a otro, escuché que una mujer comenzaba a hablar, así que salí de mi trance y le puse atención.

-Bien, para presentar a las princesas, ella es Momoko –señaló a una pelirroja–, la princesa del Reino del hielo –la chica sonrió–. Luego, ella es Nicole –señaló a una chica de ojos color café claro–, la futura heredera del Reino del aire – ¿Por qué no habrá dicho princesa?–. Y ella es… – ¡Señaló a la rubia linda! – Miyako, la princesa del Reino de los animales –y cuando creí que no se podía ver más linda, se sonrojó levemente y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, me había enamorado de una chica con la cual nunca había hablado–. Y por último, ella es la princesa del Reino del fuego, su nombre es Kaoru Matsubara –la chica se cruzó de brazos–. En fin, les daremos tiempo para que los príncipes y las princesas convivan. Gracias.

Apenas se retiró la mujer, volví a dirigir mi mirada a la chica de orbes celestes, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían. No sabía si ir y hablar con ella, esperar que se me acercase o quizá que alguien me la presentase, pero mientras pensaba, comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido y a mirar al piso. Aun perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté que alguien estaba en frente mío, observándome, hasta que esa persona me tocó el hombro. Sacudí mi cabeza y desvié la mirada a los ojos celestes que me observaban con curiosidad. Al notar esto, me sonrojé completamente y comencé a tartamudear.

-Ho-ho-hola… –fue lo único que llegué a articular.

-Ho-hola –tartamudeó ella ruborizándose. ¡¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan adorable?! –. B-Boomer, ¿Verdad? –sonrió tímidamente. Yo suspiré, tomé aire y por fin pude hablar bien.

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?

-Antes de que abrieran la cortina, nos hablaron de ustedes –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahhh –me rasqué la nuca y sonreí, nervioso. Ella soltó una risita–. Y tú eres Miyako, ¿Verdad? –asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, por hoy van a convivir en pareja, las cuales formamos de la siguiente forma… – ¿Parejas?– La… heredera del Reino del aire, Nicole con el príncipe Blake, el cual se encuentra en la otra habitación, así que le pido a la señorita que me acompañe –ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer. Pasó un ratito y la señora volvió a venir y siguió hablando–, la princesa Momoko con el príncipe Brick – vi a mi hermano un momento y me di cuenta de que sonrió de lado. Mmm… si lo conozco es porque le gustó la chica–, la princesa Miyako con el príncipe Boomer – ¿Qué? ¡El mundo me ama! ¡Amo al mundo! ¡Te amo, mundo, te amoooooooooooo!– y por último, la prin… heredera del Reino del fuego, Kaoru con el… heredero del Reino de las erupciones volcánicas –pobre chica, siento lástima por ella.

Volví a ver a Miyako, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían, pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba igual de colorada que yo. Me miró nuevamente a los ojos y yo le sonreí, ella me devolvió tímidamente la acción.

-Y… ¿Adónde quieres ir? –pregunté tímidamente. Ella puso su dedo índice en su mejilla y creo que comenzó a pensar.

-Hay un jardín por aquí que es de la mamá de Kaoru, la futura heredera de este reino, ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Miyako comenzó a caminar y yo a seguirla. Pasamos por un comedor, un salón de música, una habitación verde y un baño –ese castillo es raro–, hasta que por fin llegamos al jardín. Había violetas, rosas, margaritas, girasoles y muchísimas flores más. Cerca de los claveles, había una pequeña banquita de madera, a la cual nos fuimos a sentar. Una vez ahí, se me ocurrió la idea de jugar Verdad o reto, entonces le propuse a la hermosa rubia junto a mí jugarlo y ella aceptó, así que comenzamos.

-Em… ¿Verdad o reto? –me preguntó.

-Verdad –desde que dije "Reto" y Butch me retó a besar a Brick y tocarle el trasero a Blake… tengo un horrible trauma, pero no deseo contar más.

-Um… ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? –reí, ¡¿Cómo una chica que ama los animales no me preguntaría eso?!

-Bueno, creo que los perros, aunque honestamente me gustan todos los animales, por eso cuando debo crear un terremoto hago todo lo posible por no lastimar a ninguna criaturita –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron–. Y entonces, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad –hice un tipo de pose pensativa, hasta que tuve una idea.

-¿Eres vegetariana? –ella soltó una risita.

-Pues… claro, no podría comerme a mis amigos –ambos reímos– ¿Verdad o reto? –cerré mis ojos, suspiré, me armé de valor y respondí.

-Reto –desvié la mirada, esperando por algo malo. Ella arqueó una ceja y rió suavemente.

-Te reto a que me traigas unas frambuesitas de fuego, de las de allí –y señaló un pequeño arbusto de, claro, frambuesas que parecían de fuego. Tragué en seco y la volví a ver.

-¿Queman? –pregunté, inseguro de cumplir mi reto.

-Según lo que Kaoru me dijo, no. Pero dice que son deliciosas.

Me levanté de donde me encontraba sentado con Miyako, fui corriendo a donde el arbusto y aun con miedo de quemarme, toqué un poco una de las frambuesitas, pero gracias al Señor no me quemé. Suspiré más tranquilo y comencé a tomar más frutitas. Una vez que ya tenía suficientes, se las llevé a la linda rubia y comenzamos a comerlas.

Estábamos tranquilos comiendo, pero de un momento a otro, sentí algo sobre mi mano. Dirigí mi mirada a mi extremidad y me di cuenta de que era la delicada y suave mano de Miyako sobre la mía. La volví a ver y ella a mí, los dos estábamos sonrojados. Retiró su mano y sonrió tímidamente, yo le devolví la acción.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, con nada más los sonidos de los bichitos en el jardín de la futura heredera del Reino del fuego, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Continuamos jugando?

-Sip, continuemos.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad –medité un momento mi pregunta, hasta que por fin decidí lanzarla.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me conociste? –ella se sonrojó notablemente.

-Yo… yo… –pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos de un par de chicas, las otras princesas, sin contar a Kaoru.

-¡Miyako, te estábamos buscando! –exclamó la castaña, creo que se llama Nicole.

-Ven con nosotras, vamos a buscar a Kaoru –le dijo la pelirroja, Momoko se llama, si no me equivoco. La linda rubia me miró un momento e hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse, yo le devolví la acción y fue entonces cuando ella se fue.

Suspiré, en serio tenía que lograr acercarme más a Miyako.

Giré sobre mis talones, y me dispuse a encontrar a mis hermanos y a mi primo. Busqué por los alrededores del castillo, la sala de estar, el baño, el comedor y las habitaciones, pero no los lograba encontrar. Por fin, llegué a la cocina, y ahí, sentados y comiendo tranquilamente, estaban mis tres mejores amigos. Me acerqué a ellos, e hice un ademán con mi mano para saludarlos.

-¡Hola! –exclamé sonriendo.

-Hola, primito –saludó Blake.

-Hola, principito –saludó Butch.

-Hola, Boomer –y por eso Brick es mi favorito, es el único que no me pone apodos. Aunque en segundo lugar estaría Blake y en cuanto a Butch… él estaría en el cuarto lugar y no, no en el tercero, por el momento no ha llegado ahí.

Me senté en una silla junto a Butch y Blake y sonreí. Pude notar que una chica de ojos color castaño oscuro casi negros, cabello negro y bastante largo y de estatura media; estaba cerca de nosotros, sirviendo un vaso de agua. Vestía una blusa color morado, con unos jeans azules y unas botas negras.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue con las chicas? –preguntó el mayor de mis hermanos.

-¡Me enamoré! –y hasta yo me sorprendí de haber exclamado eso tan espontáneamente.

-Vaya, vaya. El principito se enamoró –mi hermano hizo ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y suspiró– ¡Qué romántico! –rodé los ojos.

-Bien hecho, Boomer –mi primo, el cual posee unos grandes ojos azules y un cabello… bueno… negro con las puntas castaño claro, ya que… él antes tenía los ojos café claro y el cabello castaño claro, solo que un día a Butch le regalaron un set de química (ni me pregunten por qué), pero mi hermano **no **sabe manejar químicos y bueno… explotó la habitación y aunque Butch pudo huir, Blake no. Así que desde entonces mi primo pasó por un gran cambio de apariencia, je. El lado positivo es que desde que experimentó ese cambio, suele atraer mucho a las chicas, pero a diferencia de Butch, él no es nada mujeriego, un poco engreído, sí, pero nada mujeriego–. Estamos igual.

-Yo me uno –mi hermano pelirrojo suspiró y nos sonrió. Todos volvimos a ver a mi hermano azabache, el cual bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Ok, lo acepto, yo igual –todos sonreímos–. Peeeero, la diferencia es que yo voy un paso delante de ustedes –arqueamos una ceja–, **yo **la besé –a todos se nos cayó la mandíbula al piso, sabía que mi hermano es apresurado y pervertido, ¡Pero tampoco tanto! Pude notar que los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?! –Exclamó/gritó/preguntó la chica– ¡¿BESASTE A KAORU?! –Butch se hizo una bolita en el piso, pero al observarnos a Brick, Blake y yo completamente perplejos, se levantó y se acercó a la chica de ojos cafés.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Y por cierto, ¿Te conozco? –dijo desinteresadamente.

-No, soy Demetria, una amiga de Kaoru –respondió–. Y esto, va en nombre de Kaoru… –Butch arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue entonces cuando Demetria pateó, con una fuerza que jamás había visto en alguien, a mi hermano de ojos verdes donde nunca le llega el sol, para luego irse como si nada. El mayor de mis hermanos y yo explotamos de la risa, mientras que mi primo solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¡¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que patearme _ahí_?! –exclamó/preguntó mi hermano del medio llorando cómicamente y revolcándose de dolor en el suelo– ¡En un futuro, con un milagro y mucha suerte, solo voy a poder tener a mi futuro hijo! ¡Pero van a ver, jugará fútbol como nadie! ¡NADIE! Excepto Cristiano Ronaldo, él es genial, ¡Pero mi futuro hijo va a ser el mejor! JAJAJAJAJA… –todos negamos con la cabeza y volvimos a ver a Brick.

-¿Trajiste los tranquilizantes? –preguntó Blake.

-Aquí están –y diciendo esto, lanzó uno de los tranquilizantes a Butch, el cual aún seguía riéndose como psicópata. Unos 13 tranquilizantes después, ya mi hermano estaba dormido. Y es que desde el experimento, aunque el azabache logró huir, una parte de la explosión lo afectó, y desde entonces cada cierto tiempo le da un ataque de locura. El mayor de mis hermanos, mi primo y yo suspiramos más tranquilos, y el primero cargó sobre uno de sus hombros al chico dormido, para entonces ir los cuatro al comedor, donde nos esperaban con un gran bufet.

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**Nicole, dije lo del experimento con Blake como digamos, Brick es pelirrojo como Momo y además los colores de sus ojos son en cierto modo, similares, igual que con los demás. Pero como me habías pedido que tuviese el cabello negro y los ojos azules lo hice así :)

**Nota de autora #3:**¿Se nota mucho que amo a Cristiano Ronaldo? Je. Es que él es mi novio pero no lo sabe n.n

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
